


Background Check

by Mr_Salty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Barbed Penis, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Body Image, Creampie, Flexibility, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Groping, Hate Sex, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infertility, Intersex, Interspecies Sex, Lap Sex, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirrors, Moaning, Mocking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Genitalia, One Night Stands, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pain, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Penis Size, Random & Short, Random Explanations, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Surprise Sex, Swearing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tight Spaces, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: Hakota the dark elf hates something about himself. It's something nothing can change but he'll always be unhappy with it. One upside is how good sex feels to him.So I know using the word "cunt" can be a shock to people when used for male genitalia so this is your one warning that it is used very often. This has some questionable wording in it.
Relationships: Hakota/Random Man, Hakota/Random Woman
Kudos: 3





	Background Check

Hakota was a rather thin and tall dark elf, he was hot, and every once in a while someone would bring up the notion of sex. Whether it was for them to have it later that night, or if it was about the kind he’s had. He usually walks away before a conversation blossoms and they end up in one of the other’s beds. This was not one of those nights where he walks away.

Hakota stood in his room at the inn. He was frowning at his naked reflection in the full body mirror. He didn’t hate his body as a whole, he actually thought he looked good but he wouldn’t flaunt it to make others feel bad about themselves. His eyes glossed over his body again and he stopped to glare at his crotch. He didn’t have a dick or balls as his brothers did, no, he was stuck with his stupid cunt. He hated it, so goddamn much. What was the point of it? Yeah, he knows it’s so he can have kids and whatnot, but why is it built the way it is? Why did it have to function the way it does? He fucking hated it. It was just a liability to his body that he hated. It was a weird v shape with a split down the middle, that split opened up to his inner cunt; his urethra, cervix, all of it. Even whatever the hell his clitoris was.

Hakota raised one of his legs and rested it on the wall quite a ways above his head. He looked inside his cunt with a scowl. He hated that when he stretched his legs too far it tore open, he hated that every month it bled and cramped. He knew why it did, but he still hated it.

Hakota subconsciously rubbed a scar on his stomach. Well, it used to bleed and cramp every month. He got into a fight and when doctors looked over him and checked his systems for any fatal wounds they said the injury marked him infertile. So he couldn’t even have kids anymore, and it was useless to him. He growled as he thought about it. It pissed him off that the one reason he had it was blatantly taken away from him and now he was just stuck with this weird thing in his body. He just wanted to get rid of it. He didn’t want to get rid of it because having a dick is easier or anything like that, he just didn’t want to have been separated from his brothers the way he was. The first couple years of his life he was allowed to go outside and play with his brothers and just be boys with them. Then as soon as he turned nine he was ripped out of that and put in a small, cold, dusty room with books and candles. As his mother said he “Had to learn how to be a proper woman”. But he didn’t want to be a proper woman. He wasn’t going to be a proper woman, he didn’t feel like he should have been a woman in the first place.

With all the downsides of him having a cunt there was something that made it worth his time. It felt _so good_ when something was inside him. He didn’t know what it was but he loved the sensations that went through his body when it was touched, groped, and especially when it was penetrated. As he thought about it he reached one of his hands down and rubbed the inside of his cunt. It felt amazing as always. He rubbed his claws inside him and groaned. There was pleasure to the pain and by god, he couldn’t get enough of it. He repositioned his hand and started fingering himself. He panted quietly and bit his lip to stop from moaning. He felt his cunt start throbbing and groped his clitoris as he ground deeper inside himself. He let out quiet moans and felt a sweat break across his body. Yeah, this was the one good thing about him having a cunt, he could do this. Hakota felt a liquid start ebbing out of him and run down his leg. He didn’t understand why he got wet but it felt so right, he couldn’t care to figure it out.

“What are you doing over there?” A voice asked from the other part of his room. _Shit he forgot he had company._

Hakota spread his fingers inside of himself and let out a long low moan. He panted and grunted as he felt more liquid weep out of him. It ran down his leg and pooled at his foot. Hakota finally managed to convince himself to stop and reluctantly pulled out his fingers. He whined at the feeling of being empty and his face flushed. He put his leg down and felt as both of them started trembling. Hakota walked into the other part of the room and looked at the naked man tied to his bed.

“It’s none of your business what I was doing.” He grumbled and got on the bed. The man rolled his eyes and scoffed. Hakota spread his legs over the man’s waist and lined up his weeping cunt with the others’ erect cock. He slowly lowered himself onto the cock when the man quickly thrust and plunged inside Hakota’s cunt. Hakota yelped in shock then wailed in pleasure. He unintentionally bounced on the dick and forced it deeper. With the man thrusting and forcing Hakota up, while Hakota was going down- due to gravity- they quickly got into a fast rhythm and Hakota felt he couldn’t handle it just yet. He soon came with a scream and regretted fingering himself not five minutes beforehand. Hakota found it hard to keep quiet as the man fucked him through his orgasm.

“That was quick.” The man inside him scoffed. 

“Shut up,” Hakota grunted and clenched his cunt.

“Are you sure you aren’t a virgin?” The other mocked.

“Did you feel a hymen?” Hakota half asked, half snarled. The first man to fuck him was surprised that it took a while for his hymen to tear. It was rough and thick, which apparently was unusual, but after a few more thrusts it tore and Hakota’s “cherry had been popped” as the guy phrased it.

“I’m just saying, with you being so tight, and you know, cumming so quick.” The man said with a smirk. Hakota growled then moaned after a particularly deep thrust.

“When I orgasm is not your proble- _eH-Mmmm._ ” Hakota wailed as the man inside him started rotating his hips. Hakota decided he was done trying to break it to the man that he wasn’t a virgin before then and chose to enjoy their sex rather than ignore the feeling inside him.

Hakota repositioned himself with the man inside him still thrusting and laid down on the other’s chest. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and put one hand on the guy’s shoulder as he nuzzled in and got close. His other hand went down to his cunt and he started rubbing his erect clitoris. He came almost instantaneously and wailed again.

“Did you have to yell right in my ear?” The man asked.

“S-sorry,” Hakota murmured. His second orgasm was much stronger than the first and his legs trembled stronger than they did before. Come to think of it his entire body was trembling, whether from excitement and pleasure or fatigue he didn’t know.

Hakota clenched his fist and the restraints holding the man to the bed untied. Hakota rolled and made the man get above him.

“Ha-harder,” He panted though he could barely handle the sensations already going through his body. Hakota moved his legs and hooked them on the man’s shoulders. He held onto the bed frame and arched his back as the man thrust faster and deeper. Hakota’s cunt tighter than a vice and the man’s large cock _destroyed_ him. He could tell he wouldn’t be able to walk by morning but at the moment, and as it felt so good, he didn’t care. All he cared about at that moment was the feeling of the cock inside him. The long, thick, hard, throbbing penis inside his wet, convulsing pussy. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Hakota bucked his hips against the man’s cock as he thrust, forcing it deeper. Hakota clenched his cunt and the friction of the dick attacking the strained lips of his pussy and clitoris was enough to make him cum again. The pressure built up inside him and he wanted, no needed, to release it. Hakota orgasmed for a third time that night with a vulgar howl. It felt stronger than the first two and he collapsed, eyes rolling back in his head before he blacked out.

When Hakota woke up the sun was already high in the sky. He groaned and looked around. The man was nowhere to be seen, however, a woman was standing by the door in front of the bed. She was tall, thin, and looked upset with Hakota. Hakota had yet to know what he looked like so he wasn’t sure how uncomfortable it made him that she was staring at his body.

“Why are you upset?” He asked in a quiet, tired voice. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

“You slept with my husband.” The woman growled.

“Your husband?” Hakota murmured, dumbfounded. The woman looked like she was getting impatient with him.

“I didn’t sleep with no one’s husband,” Hakota remarked.

“You did. He wasn’t wearing his ring… _Again_...” She snapped. Hakota watched her eyes. She was staring at him though it seemed that she didn’t want to be.

“What do I look like?” Hakota asked after a minute.

“You’re an obscene mess.” She quickly retorted. Hakota hummed as he went through it all in his head.

“You can fuck me. To make it even.” He chirped after a minute.

“What?!” The woman barked, her face flushed by the vulgar suggestion.

“Fuck me. To get back at him.” Hakota hummed.

“But I don’t-” She stuttered. “What about confidentiality?!” She exclaimed. Hakota gestured to his bare cunt that he still didn’t know the state of and bounced his hips twice.

“Do I look like I care?” He asked. She looked away and gagged.

“No, but please clean yourself.” She said.

“Do you have a dick?” Hakota asked. The woman looked at him, shocked.

“What kind of a question is-” She started.

“If you have a dick then you can fuck me like he did or even better. If not then I don’t want to pound pissers with you.” Hakota said and attempted to stand. He finally got up and felt a terrible pain in his hips and cunt. His ass hurt too but he didn’t know why. He stumbled over to the bathroom and crouched in the shower. He took the showerhead and sprayed off his cunt. He repositioned it so it sprayed inside him and watched as more cum than he thought gushed out of him with the water. He sprayed down his back too and felt something leak out of his ass. He got out of the shower and turned off the water. He limped over to the full body mirror and bent down in front of it with his ass in the air. The air was cold and he felt his cunt shudder. He looked in the mirror and found his other hole was gaping and cum leaked out of it.

The woman walked over and to Hakota’s surprise she was naked and there was a long tentacle-like dick hanging between her legs. Hakota felt his cunt throbbing in anticipation for the long smooth thing to be inside him. The woman walked closer to Hakota and stood behind him. She put her hands on her hips and thrust inside his cunt. Hakota felt his eyes roll back in his head and moaned. It hurt like all hell but the pain and pleasure worked side by side to make Hakota scream.

“How’s it feel?” The woman asked. It took Hakota a second to realize she asked a question and expected a response. He moaned and didn’t know if he _could_ respond.

“Feels great.” He panted after a minute. The woman smiled and pulled him up by the hips. She turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

Hakota’s back was rubbed raw as he bounced and was ground against the wall, while his cunt was being rubbed raw by the dick inside him. The woman’s cock was less textured than her husband’s but the harder she fucked Hakota the bigger it got. Hakota soon wailed and came as the woman thrust harder into him. Though he felt the pain and pleasure deep inside of him physically, mentally he was distressed and jealous that even this woman had a dick and balls.

Hakota couldn’t keep his eyes open as he wailed at the dick inside him. The woman quickly got bigger and before he knew it the lips of his pussy were being painfully spread open. He had a small outer cunt whereas his inner cunt with all the actual sensitive bits was a lot wider.

The woman came inside him with a moan and backed away from the wall, letting Hakota fall. Her dick- and all the sharp bards that pressed into Hakota’s pussy as she came- were ripped out of his cunt. She walked away from him and got dressed before leaving without saying a word. 

Hakota panted but he had yet to cum a second time. He spread his legs and leaned back against the wall. He rubbed the palm of his hand against his cunt and moaned in pleasure. The throbbing in his cunt was more noticeable now that something wasn’t inside him. He let out lewd calls and howls as he palmed himself. He plunged his fingers inside his cunt and started rubbing them in a circular motion. He whined and moaned like a bitch in heat as he touched himself. Hakota knew the high he felt from sex wasn’t going to last forever but he’d damn well try to feel as good as he can while it’s still there. He didn’t have anything with him that could fill him up more than his hand unless someone heard his lewd calls and decided to join him.

Hakota pried his hand from his cunt and heavily panted as he had to wait for the feeling inside him to die down. He wasn’t going to stop feeling horny if he kept touching himself. He knew that from experience.

Hakota got up and waddled towards the bathroom. He took a shower and had to manually stop himself from touching or grabbing his cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird. I don't know why I wrote this, and don't think about anything in-depth.
> 
> There are 2493 words and though that isn't a lot for most people it's a lot for me.


End file.
